Tsue no Sunahito
Tsue no Sunahito (lit Sandman's Crook) is the Zanpakutou of Kurai Yousei. It manipulates time, to a degree, making it a Light-Type. Sealed State Tsue no Sunahito is sealed as a short Wakizashi. Shikai Tsue no Sunahito takes the form of a shephard's crook with an hourglass hanging from it. When the command "Traverse the currents of time" is said, the Wakizashi glows and morphs into a shephard's crook. In a flash of sparkling light, an hourglass appears hanging on the end of the crook. Shikai Abilities Tsue no Sunahito manipulates time to varying degrees. * Chronoton Shot: A "Chronoton" is a particle of pure time energy. Kurai is able to use her Zanpakutou to gather these particles to her free hand and throw it, creating a blast of concussive force upon impact with something. * Chronoton Shower: Summons a shower of small Chronoton particles to rain down on the area, pelting any and all enemies. However, Kurai does not have free control over where they land, and thus it is possible for the shower to pelt her allies as well. * Currents of Time: By stamping her Zanpakutou's crook on the ground, she can send out a small shockwave of time energy to fan out in one direction, knocking enemies off their feet. * Echoes of the Past: Kurai can use her Zanpakutou to gather time energy to her hand, then release it in a wave that flies forward as a projectile. The waves deal concussive force damage to a target, and when it hits someone, they see visions of their past. Kurai has no control over what these visions show, so the victim could either see pleasant memories or horrific images of past turmoil. The visions last for only a few seconds after the attack hits, but they can cause long-term strain to the victim's emotional state. * Slow Ray: Shoots a ray that fans out in a cone shape. Whatever the ray hits will slow down to a crawl for thirty seconds before returning to normal speed. To the victim, it seems as if everything is moving at incredible speeds. Their mind is slowed down as well, so they cannot make use of this slowed time to think of a strategy. It works on objects as well, which can work to Kurai's advantage. * Pause Ray: This shoots a beam similar to Slow Ray, but halts the enemy in place for 15 seconds. They resume movement after the fifty seconds pass. Their mind is paused along with their body, meaning it will seem to them like everything has jumped around when they return to normal speed. * Haste Ray: Whatever is hit by this beam speeds up for five seconds before returning to normal speed. It works on objects as well. * Rewind Ray: This small ray can heal wounds by rewinding time, but Kurai cannot use it on herself. * Future Sight: Using time manipulation, Kurai can gaze a few moments into the future to anticipate the opponent's next move, and avoid it or prepare for it ahead of time. However, due to Kurai's Zanpakutou being a Light-Type, the time energy projectiles, such as Chronoton Shot and Echoes of the Past, can be deflected by mirrors and other reflective surfaces. And Kurai is not immune to her own attacks's effects, meaning a deflected Slow Ray will slow her down instead. And her attacks can easily be reflected by the highly-polished blade of a Zanpakutou... Bankai Not yet achieved... Bankai Abilities N/A Zanpakutou Spirit The Zanpakutou's spirit looks like a tall old man in a hooded brown cloak with the hood raised. His face is concealed in shadows, but a long white beard hangs down from his face. He speaks like a wise old sage. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Zanpakuto Category:Kido-Type Category:Light-Type